


Yet Another Sociopath (Sherlock x Oc)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Asexual Sherlock, Detectives, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Murder, Murder Mystery, OC, Past Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Sociopath, Sociopathic Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is alone after John goes on his honeymoon with Mary. Mycroft gets him a new partner and shes just like him. (Im not good at summarizing I'm sorry) This is a work in progress so I will be going back and adding information and detail. If you wish to see me add anything then please write it in a comment and don't be rude, be mature. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aniese Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) Sorry this is short I've been working on this on my phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is alone after John goes on his honeymoon with Mary. Mycroft gets him a new partner and shes just like him. (bad at descriptions)

"Look Sherlock I get that you don't want another partner but frankly I don't care." Mycroft followed Sherlock as he paced the room.  
"Look here DEAR brother, I do not want another partner, I do not need another partner, NOW GO!" Sherlock pointed towards the door and Mycroft began to slowly walk towards it.  
"She'll be here tomorrow at 7, be nice Sherlock." With that Mycroft walked out the door with a smug smile on his face. John was on his honeymoon with Mary and wouldn't be back for almost a month. Until then he was alone to solve his cases. Mycroft insists that Sherlock gets a temporary partner until then. From his understanding she was a girl who was just like him, a high functioning sociopath.  
Sherlock looked the the door and picked up his violin. He played the same tune for the whole night.  
~~~~~  
It was morning and the sun was high. Today was one of London's hottest days. Kids were running around in shorts eating ice cream. Sherlock looked at his phone, 6:10. His 'guest' would be arriving in 50 minutes. He took that time to shower and get dressed. At exactly 7 there was a knock at the door. It was Mycroft with a woman behind him.  
"Hello baby brother, this is Aniese Harts your temporary partner until your boyfriend returns from his honeymoon." Aniese looked at Sherlock confused.  
"He is not my boyfriend Mycroft, he's married to Mary. You would know if you came to the wedding." Sherlock sat on his chair and looked at the two.  
"You seemed to have everything under control, I saw no need to go." Mycroft sat down across from Sherlock who didn't stop looking at Aniese.  
"5'8, Scorpio, 135lbs, American but your parents are from Puerto Rico. Multiple tattoos, a new one on your arm. Full in all the right places, above average according to normal male standards. Un-natural hair color, obviously. You seem to have heterochroma (mixed eye colors) Hmmm, also a high functioning sociopath, like myself." He smiled at the fact he realized who you were.  
"6'0, English, perfect skin, natural hair, above average to normal female standards, incredibly smart, younger brother, virgin, and habits I myself have." Aniese walked towards the young detective.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Maybe I'll show you another day." Mycroft looked at the two back and forth.  
"Well I'm going to go little brother. Have fun with Aniese here." With that he walked out the door. When they heard the door close Sherlock jumped up and walked towards Aniese. He put his face close to hers, looking into her eyes. After a while, with Aniese not moving a centimeter, Sherlock backed away and smiled.  
"Okay good. Now Ms. Harts, what shall we do. I'm bored." Sherlock looked at the girl, thinking she could give an answer.  
"Hell if I know Sherlock. What do you usually do when you're bored." Sherlock thought for a while.  
"Solve cases." Aniese looked at the man wit a blank expression.  
"Well lets look for a case Sherlock." With that Aniese picked up her phone and they began looking for cases.


	2. Nasty Habits And Dangerous Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having nasty habits leads to dangerous actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay look I know my descriptions are shit, oh well. No ones perfect at writing so you want to talk shit, fuck off.....I do apologize if I seem rude (I try not to be) but I hate having to delete comments for being just plain nasty.

The case was easy, it was the fiancé in a fit of jealously after finding out she was having an affair. There wasn't a case for a couple days. Aniese sat on the couch while Sherlock sat on his chair. Aniese looked at Sherlock and began to smile. She had something planned and she was going to have fun.  
"Sherlock, remember when I told you that we have a similar habit?" He raised an eyebrow, indicating he was interested in the topic.  
"Well, here it is." Aniese pulled out a zip lock back and threw it to Sherlock. At the first glance he knew what it was. He smiled and walked towards Aniese with the bag in hand.  
"This will suffice my dear Aniese, for both of our naughty habits." Aniese and Sherlock ran towards his room and began to fulfill the needs they craved dearly.  
~~~~  
"Haha, man Sherlock you are something." Aniese layed on Sherlocks bed with her tank top and underwear. The door to his bedroom was closed and the heat emanating from their body's were at an all time high. Both were hot and sweating. Sherlock was in his underwear laying on his back with a now empty zip lock bag in between the two. Their lips were dry and they couldn't stop laughing.  
"Then he held a gun to my face, idiotic move really. John was scared shitless. Ahhh, that was a good case." Aniese sat up and began to play with Sherlocks hair. It was soft but wet from the sweat. She began to move a couple strands from his perfect face. Perfect? Yes, perfect, and anything but. Sherlocks hand moved upwards to behind Aniese's head. He pulled her in, she could smell the drugs in his mouth. Both of their breaths were hot as they began to breath heavier. Their pulse quickened and their eyes became dilated. Sherlock began to blame the weed.  
"Aniese, I have something stronger then weed." Sherlock disappeared somewhere into his room and came back with a black box. When Sherlock exposed the contents to Aniese they both gave a crooked smile. They were not going to be bored tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That morning Sherlock woke to someone bursting through his bedroom door. He looked at the direction of the disturbance and found Mycroft with a couple men behind him.  
"Morning baby brother. Care to explain why your bedroom smells like narcotics?" Sherlock looked around and began to look around his room. Curled up next to him was a sleeping Aniese. Sherlock mentally cursed himself while trying to remember last nights actions.  
"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Mycroft gave Sherlock a sly smile.  
"Can I not worry about my baby brother?" Sherlcok began to scowl.  
"We both know you don't 'care'." Sherlock was getting impatient.  
"Well yes that is true. There is no advantage to caring. I also wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything to upset mummy." Sherlock looked away from his brother.  
"We both know it wasn't me who upset her." Mycrofts smile began to fade. The large lump on the bed next to Sherlock began to grab his attention.  
"Sherlock, why is Aniese in your bed," Mycroft analyzed the girl again, "naked?" Sherlock slowly pulled the covers away from the girl.  
"Shit." That was all he could say. Aniese began to wake up from all the noise, and her high was going away.  
"Wh-what happened?" She began to look around and saw the two men looking at her. Sherlock with a shameful look and Mycroft with a look of pride.  
"Well I'll be on my way, and dear brother. Stay away from the narcotics. You to Aniese or you're fired." With that Mycroft walked out of the flat.  
"Well isn't this a scandalous predicament we're in." Aniese looked the man next to her, "Nice body Sherlock."  
"Same to you." With that they both got up and took a shower. Sherlock helped Aniese get into the shower due to the fact that she had weak legs for the moment.  
"Uh, sorry." Sherlock slowly put Aniese into the bath he had made for her.  
"There's no reason for you to be apologizing Sherlock. Neither of us had any control over ourselves last night. We were high off heroin. I don't hold you to anything." Aniese began to wet her hair in the water surrounding her body.  
"I understand that, but i took your...virginity. As a woman I'm sure you hold that dear to you, and I'm positive we didn't use protection so there's the possibility of you being pregnant." Sherlock regretted his actions but didn't know how to apologize, this was the best she was getting.  
"I'll go buy a morning after pill so don't worry." Sherlock was relieved a little. Then he had a thought. He joined Aniese in the bad and she gave him a confused look.  
"You can't walk correctly, I'll join you on your trip. I want to get there as soon as possible." Aniese nodded her head. He made a good point and it wasn't like they haven't seen each other naked already. They had to get into the bath somehow. Sherlock turned Aniese around and began to rub soap onto her back. His hands were soft and shaky, most likely due to his high going away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mrs.Hudson was performing her morning routine, making tea for Sherlock ad his guests. She didn't mind doing it, if she didn't then the man would go mad. Well, more mad then what he already is. She put three cups on a tray and began to head upstairs. The door was open and she walked right in. There were even more bullet holes in her wall.  
"Sherlock, what did I say about shooting my walls!" She put the tray down and looked at the mess he mad in disbelief.  
"I was bored Mrs.Hudson!" Mrs.Hudson walked towards the voice.  
"That gives you no right to shoot my wall Sherlock" As she walked towards the tall man he walked into the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Did you bring tea." He walked right passed the older woman as she shook her head at his behavior.  
"Like always Sherlock." As she was about to walk towards the man the door opened once again. Aniese walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and froze at the woman in front of her.  
"Excuse me mam." With that she went into Sherlocks room.  
"Did I? Do you? Who is she Sherlock?" She hurried to the man who was sipping on his tea near the chair he sat in everyday.  
"Her name is Aniese Harts. She will be working with me until John comes back." Mrs.Hudson nodded her head and sat down on the couch.  
"Okay then. Are you two, you know?" Sherlock looked at the his landlady and raised an eyebrow.  
"We are partners in solving cases, no more then that." Sherlock walked into his room and closed the door, leaving the woman alone.  
"Sure Sherlock." Mrs.Hudson walked out of the room and back down into her flat floor.  
~~~~~~~~  
Sorry boss -AH  
Have fun -MH  
______________________________________________  
Hope you all enjoyed Thanks for reading this. <3


End file.
